Chaos 19/12/16
(A video recaps Vindication. The camera opens up to a packed crowd of Chaos fans going wild.) SEGMENT 1: (Shane McMahon’s music plays to a standing ovation from the crowd. McMahon comes out and does his shuffle on the ramp before walking down to the ring.) McMahon: First off there’s one thing more important than any other, and that is as of now, officially, HYDRA IS DEAD! CHAOS IS OURS! WELCOME TO THE NEW ERA OF CHAOS!!! Six months of Dario Cueto have come and gone but we stand here tonight stronger than ever before. We say goodbye to many members of roster, some who’ve left because they found better opportunities elsewhere. I’m sad to say goodbye to Hiroshi Tanahashi, Cody Rhodes, and Will Ospreay, strong fighters of Chaos who have ended their contracts. Then there is some good riddance, goons of HYDRA who will no longer terrorize Chaos. Tonight we have a celebration with all of the surviving members of Chaos, a stunner of a main event with Nakamura facing Okada for his title, and the first round of an eight man tournament to crown the new Pure Champion, but I’m sure what most of you are excited about are some of the newest signees to Chaos - Tommy End, Jack Gallagher, Big Damo, Jimmy Havoc -- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHtEfvg2zd0 (CHRIS JERICHO WALKS OUT TO THE STAGE TO A THUNDEROUS REACTION FROM THE CROWD!!! Jericho is sporting his signature scarf and sleeveless jacket, and enters the ring coming face to face with Shane McMahon. The crowd starts a ‘Y2J’ chant.) Jericho: Quiet… quiet, quiet, quiet, QUIET!!! I don’t need you stupid idiots in the crowd chanting my name, I don’t need your stupid idiot admiration, because I’m CHRIS JERICHOOOO BAYBAY!!! I’m a rockstar, I’m a six time world champion, while you’re all fat bums sitting here waiting for what? Tommy End? Big Damo? Who the hell are these guys? I didn’t hear Shane McMahon bring up Chris Jericho. Well let me tell you what. Chris Jericho is here baybay, and now that Chaos is Jericho, here’s what you all can do. I’m going to stand right here in the center of this ring, with my $750 scarf, and all of you in the crowd, all of you at home are going to do one thing… You’re going to… DRINK IT IN… MAAAAAAAAN!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CT9VG5eAgk8 (TOMMY END COMES OUT TO A HUGE POP FROM THE CROWD!!! End slowly walks down to the ring while Jericho yells at him from the ring. End enters the ring and comes face to face with both Jericho and McMahon. McMahon steps back while End and Jericho square up.) End: Chris - Jericho: WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT… THE HELL… UP!!! Who are you huh? Some precious little indie star here to “save” Chaos? End: Not at all. I’m here for one thing - I’m going to kick your ass. (END SLAPS THE MICROPHONE OUT OF JERICHO’S HAND AND NAILS HIM WITH A ROUNDHOUSE KICK!!! Jericho drops to the mat and rolls out of the ring, crawling to the back. Jericho still has his mic with him and begins to speak.) Jericho: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU STUPID IDIOT? End: What? Jericho: YOU… YOU… YOU JUST MADE THE LIST!!! (Jericho pretends to write in an imaginary book and walks to the back angrily. End stares on confused from in the ring. McMahon steps back into the center of the ring.) McMahon: Welcome to Chaos, Tommy, and thanks for that. (End nods and rolls out of the ring, walking to the back while the crowd chants his name.) McMahon: Now that that whole situation is over… LET’S GET ROLLING WITH THIS SHOW!!! BIG DEBUTS TONIGHT FROM JACK GALLAGHER AND BIG DAMO, AND A HELL OF A MAIN EVENT WHEN KAZUCHIKA OKADA DEFENDS AGAINST SHINSUKE NAKAMURA!!! WELCOME TO THE NEW ERA!!! (The crowd pops for McMahon and he walks to the back.) MATCH 1: The Decay vs The Usos The Usos give The Decay a fight but Steve and Abyss get the win when Abyss hits the Black Hole slam on Jimmy at 13 minutes. After the match, The Decay beats down on the Usos and throw them out of the ring. SEGMENT 2: (Abyss and Steve grab microphones while the crowd boos them.) Steve: HAHAHA! This is exactly what we talked about. The true darkness will descend over Chaos. Straight from the depths of hell is where we come from, here to bring EVIL to this show. If you thought HYDRA was bad then you have another thing coming. Abyss: We aren’t the only ones like us. There are other evils on this show, evils we will have to bring out of men who believe that those evils aren’t inside of them. But before all of that, we’re going to do what we came to this show to do. There are two men who have overstayed their welcomes… The Motor City Machine Guns. Chris, Alex, your times are up. There’s no one else on this show worthy enough to face you for your titles so we’re the ones that are going to take your titles, and bury you in the dirt. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kovmZpn824 (ENZO AND CASS COME OUT TO A DEAFENING POP FROM THE CROWD!!! The Decay looks shocked while Enzo and Cass walk down the ramp soaking it in.) Enzo: MY NAME IS ENZO AMORE, AND I AM A CERTIFIED G AND A BONAFIDE STUD, AND YOU CAN’T… TEACH… THAT. AND THIS RIGHT HERE? THIS IS BIIIIIG CASS, AND HE’S SEVEN FOOT TALL, AND YOU CAN’T… TEACH… THAT. BADA-BOOM, REALEST GUYS IN THE ROOM, HOW YOU DOIN? Cass: Over there in the ring we must have Shaggy and Scooby because The Decay is nothing more than an immature pair of horror geeks, playing dress up like it’s Halloween. BUT OVER HERE YOU’RE LOOKIN AT THE REAL THING, THE REALEST GUYS IN THE ROOM HOW YOU DOOOOIN? Enzo: You know Cass, I don’t blame them for wearing masks and face paint. If I was as ugly as they are, I’d be wearing a mask too how you doin? We aren’t the MCMG, we’re better. Now if you think you can stand in that ring and act like you’re the hottest thing since molten lava then you got another thing coming. Cass: We have a coupla fists for a coupla haters and Enzo, whaddya know? We got a coupla haters right there! Enzo: A coupla haters? A coupla haters? I don’t blame you too, I’d hate the world too if I had to cry every time I remembered who I was. Now let’s cut to the chase. You’ve talked a lot of shit, you’re talking a lot of mumbo jumbo voodoo woodoo, but it’s time for a REAL tag team to step up to the plate, and there ain’t no team realer than the realest guys in the room, HOW YOU DOIN? Cass: Steve, Joseph, there’s only ONE WORD TO DESCRIBE YOU, AND I’M GOING TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YA… U! G! L! Y!.... SAAAAAAWWWWWWWFFFFTTTTTTTT!!!! Abyss: Do you think the Shadow Gods will allow us to lose to fools like you? Enzo: Shadow Gods? Is this Dungeon and Dragons? I guess it is because you look like a virgin to me howyoudoin. Steve: Well we aren’t facing you tonight, but if you guys really want a reason to have to leave Chaos… Meet us right here next week. We’ll be waiting, and you’re going to go back to whatever shithole you came from - oh yeah, Uprising. (Steve and Abyss drop their mics and hold the ring while Enzo and Cass stare them down from the ramp.) MATCH 2: Tama Tonga vs Kalisto - First Round Pure Championship Tournament Tonga dominates Kalisto and wins the match with the Tongan Twist in 1 minute. SEGMENT 3: (Renee Young is backstage.) Young: I’m standing by with my guests at this time; two of Chaos’s newest arrivals and participants in the Pure Championship tournament. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome… JACK GALLAGHER AND DAMIAN O’CONNOR!!! (Gallagher and Damo step into frame and a pop can be heard from the arena.) Gallagher: Good evening Renee, how do you do? Young: I’m fine, how are you? How does it feel to finally be a part of Chaos? Gallagher: Well, it only makes sense that the most extraordinary gentleman arrives at the most extraordinary show in the RRW. I’m no stranger to this company however. Some of you may remember me from Omega Pro Wrestling, where I was seconds away from becoming its first champion. No matter there, I’m proud to be on Chaos, and the Pure division could use some dapper and excitement. Renee, thank you very much. (Gallagher bows and walks off while Young turns her attention to Damo.) Young: Now for Big Damo, you’ve made your name around the world as one of the most vicious competitors. What are you hoping to bring to Chaos? Damo: You’re damn right I’m vicious. I’m a big fookin man Renee. Big and hairy, it’s a wonder I’m not in the Wyatt Family. But here on Chaos, I have the opportunity to wreak havoc like no other. You know on a show like this, big men just don’t seem to last long, they come and go - but I’m here to stay. I’m going all the way in this tournament Renee, and I’m bringing the championship home to the beast that is Big fookin Damo. (Damo walks away while Young looks on.) MATCH 3: Jack Gallagher vs Tomasso Ciampa - First Round Pure Championship Tournament Gallagher wins with a running knee in the corner at 7 minutes. MATCH 4: Big Damo vs Johnny Gargano - First Round Pure Championship Tournament Damo wins with a body press at 5 minutes. SEGMENT 4: (Kazuchika Okada is backstage training when Renee Young comes up to him.) Young: Excuse me, Okada, can I get a minute? Okada: Fine. Young: Well, Vindication was a hell of an event. From top to bottom, all of your allies in HYDRA were removed from Chaos; all except you. Furthermore, you beat Neville with a low-blow, injuring him indefinitely, then later on in the night you stopped Dario Cueto from winning WarGames! I just have to ask… What’s going through my mind? Okada: What’s going through my mind? HYDRA had ran it’s course. We started as a small organization to remove Shane McMahon from power and appoint Dario Cueto to the GM spot. I never saw us becoming so big and so powerful. I went along for the ride, and I’ll admit it, it was solely for selfish purposes. I wanted to be the Chaos World Heavyweight Champion, and being a part of HYDRA allowed that to happen. I did a lot of bad, I’m not proud of it but neither do I regret it. I did what I did. I ended KO’s career, I put Baron Corbin away, and hell, I can’t even remember the rest. But you know what Renee? Through it all, I was the damn World Champion. I still am, and after tonight, I still will be. Now what I did to Dario Cueto is unrelated. This isn’t me becoming a good guy. I still am who I am. I just wasn’t going to watch as he destroyed EVERYTHING. In the end, Chaos is my home. I don’t need redemption. I don’t need forgiveness. It’s time to move on. Everything I did on Chaos before tonight will have an asterisk with HYDRA next to it. From now on, this is the age of Okada. Everything I do now will be for myself. Tonight, Shinsuke, it starts with you. I WILL walk out of here the Chaos World Heavyweight Champion and there’s not a damn thing you’ll be able to do about it. (Okada turns and goes back to training.) MATCH 5: Cien Almas vs Heath Slater - First Round Pure Championship Tournament Almas wins with a backslide cover while holding down the tights at 9 minutes. SEGMENT 6: (Shinsuke Nakamura is backstage taping his fists.) Nakamura: I saw what Kazuchika Okada had to say, and frankly, I don’t care. His pathetic story has finally come to an end. Without HYDRA, he is nothing. Without Dario Cueto, he is nothing. Who is going to come to his aid tonight? All of his friends are gone. Okada deserves what is coming to him. Tonight, I’m not just going to win the title. I’m going to hurt Okada. I’m going to hurt him for every friend of mine he has hurt. Kevin Owens. Baron Corbin. Neville. Cody Rhodes. Will Ospreay. Do you believe in karma, Okada? Tonight it manifests itself in the form of the Kinshasa. You’re going to bleed, beg, and cry for it to be over but in the end it’s only over when I say it is. You will find out why I am the King of Strong Style as you suffer tonight in the ring. I don’t care that you saved Chaos from losing. That was one night compared to the seven months you spent trying to ruin our careers. Tonight… I will end yours. (Nakamura looks down and begins to tape his fists again.) MATCH 6: The Motor City Machine Guns vs TM-61 Thorne and Miller put on a good fight but Sabin hits the Cradle Shock DDT on Miller at 12 minutes for the win. SEGMENT 7: (Shane McMahon comes out to a huge pop from the crowd.) McMahon: That was a hell of a night wasn’t it! I promised you, we truly are in a new era for Chaos. However, we still have some old faces who allowed this new era to take place. These men vanquished Dario Cueto and HYDRA from this show and I think they deserve the honor that they’ve earned. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the members of Chaos! (Finn Balor, Hideo Itami, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, AJ Styles, Cien Almas, and Tama Tonga all come out to a standing ovation from the crowd.) McMahon: As you guys may already know - Cody Rhodes, Will Ospreay, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Doc Gallows, Karl Anderson, and Sami Callihan have requested their releases from Chaos. However, for the men that stayed, first and foremost I’d like to thank you for everything. You put your bodies, sanity, and careers on the line for seven months trying to remove HYDRA from Chaos, and at Vindication you did it. WarGames was a demonic structure, but you survived and you made it out alive! I know unfortunately Chaos is about to run out of time for tonight, but next week you will all get the chance to speak out. The best I can do for you guys tonight is this - Each and every one of you tonight will be granted a spot in the 2017 Royal Rumble match! Now one more time, ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for TEAM CHAOS!!! (The crowd pops for everyone in the ring and stands up to clap. Chaos walks to the back while the crowd continues cheering.) MAIN EVENT: Kazuchika Okada © vs Shinsuke Nakamura - Chaos World Heavyweight Championship Okada and Nakamura go blow for blow to start. Okada looks to chain wrestle but Nakamura beats him down to the mat and stomps all over him until the ref breaks it up. The match continues with Nakamura coming too close to a disqualification each time for beating on Okada. Nakamura catches Okada with a sharp kick to the face that busts his nose and mouth open. Nakamura stomps on the back of Okada’s head and comes back with a curbstomp! Nakamura covers but Okada somehow kicks out. Nakamura goes for the Kinshasa but Okada counters it into a roll-up. Nakamura kicks out and goes for a roundhouse but Okada hits an atomic drop then follows with the Heavy Rain for a two count. Okada begins to pick back some steam with mat-grappling but Nakamura counters that after a few minutes with a hard kick right above the groin, avoiding the DQ. Nakamura comes back with the Kinshasa and covers for two. Some of the crowd starts to boo Nakamura a bit as he kneels down for closed fist punches to Okada’s face. Okada’s entire face and torso is covered with blood, and he stands up barely on two feet. Nakamura prepares for the end - BUT OKADA HITS A GERMAN SUPLEX THEN FOLLOWS WITH A TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER!!! Okada picks Nakamura up… AND GOES FOR THE RAINMAKER - BUT NAKAMURA DUCKS IT AND RUNS THE ROPES COMING BACK WITH THE KINSHASA!!! Nakamura follows with a CURBSTOMP!!! Nakamura stomps right on Okada’s face and as Okada makes his way back to his feet… NAKAMURA RUNS WITH ANOTHER KINSHASA RIGHT TO THE NOSE!!! NAKAMURA MAKES THE COVER…. AND OKADA STAYS DOWN FOR THREE!!!!! WINNER AND NEW CHAOS WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION: SHINSUKE NAKAMURA!!!! Nakamura is handed the title, and he stands up and holds it up to a standing ovation from the crowd. Nakamura climbs up to the top rope and holds the title up while medics come out to check on the bloody mess that is Kazuchika Okada. Nakamura steps down and looks at Okada who is barely moving. Nakamura continues to celebrate with the title as the show fades to black. HOWEVER THE SCREEN COMES BACK TO LIFE…. Nakamura is in the ring still celebrating with the title and looks confused that the titantron is back up. \\\\\\\}}}}}INITIALIZING CODE::::|\\||||| Ugfew943981408193d2hellgfsdggfsd8arterere0vengenaceiuiyuiuy6obscene9789879crueltyfaeaef835183591 94379024710402HELL9-74u309147920147921 ()$@!)($&@!)99-ABHORRATION-02184210-=4821=0 40-284-0214-0214-02VENGENACE-05831-0=842=01 0-2810-4821-0482OBSCENE=38410=-240-21 03821-3-20938CRUELTY0-4821-048210- CAN YOU CRACK THE CODE 0000000000000000 HE HAS ARRIVED... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-kMVfCN4FQ JIMMY HAVOC COMES OUT TO A THUNDEROUS OVATION FROM THE CHAOS CROWD!!! HAVOC STOPS AT THE RAMP AND TAKES IT IN BEFORE WALKING DOWN TO THE RING!!! Nakamura holds the championship over his shoulder while Havoc steps into the ring. Havoc has his mask and long jacket on. Havoc removes his mask… AND GIVES NAKAMURA THE FINGER BEFORE KICKING HIM IN THE STOMACH AND PULLING HIM IN FOR THE ACID RAINMAKER!!! The crowd starts to boo Havoc as he steps over Nakamura and pushes the medics away from Okada. Havoc picks up Okada and checks on him… THEN ELBOWS HIM IN THE MOUTH!!! HAVOC PICKS OKADA UP AND SLAMS HIM INTO THE STEPS, THEN TAKES A CHAIR OUT FROM UNDER THE RING AND BASHES IT OVER OKADA’S FACE!!! Havoc uses the chair AND TAKES OUT ALL FIVE MEDICS AROUND THE RING!!! Havoc removes a garbage can from under the ring and brings it into the ring. Nakamura is starting to get up but HAVOC SUPERKICKS HIM IN THE FACE!!! Havoc gets nuclear heat as he picks up the Chaos World Championship belt and throws it into the garbage. Havoc pulls out a match and lighter, then a small cannister of oil from his pocket. Havoc dumps the oil into the garbage can, then lights a match… AND THROWS IT IN, BURNING THE TITLE INSIDE OF THE CAN!!! Havoc picks up a mic from ringside and steps into the ring, over the burning can. Havoc: …. Welcome to the new era. Havoc exits the ring and leaves through the crowd as the show finally comes to an end, with Nakamura laid out in the ring, Okada and the five medical staff down at ringside, and the world championship burning in the garbage can.